


Safe here

by Ancalima



Series: Safe here [1]
Category: Star Wars: Rebels
Genre: Gen, Ghost family?, I'm sorry I have no idea how to tag this, Some Fluff, Some pain, and some Ezra getting some well deserved hugs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-28
Updated: 2016-07-28
Packaged: 2018-07-27 09:18:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,894
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7612504
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ancalima/pseuds/Ancalima
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>How does a child survive on the streets, you can only steal so much, what do you do when you starve. The Ghost crew gets a small look into Ezra's past.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Safe here

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, first of, I only recently starte watching Star Wars Rebel, so I apologize for any OC moments. But I started thinking, how does a 7 year old alone survive on the streets when you can only steal so much before you get caught.

Being back on Lothal bought back both unpleasant and pleasant memories for Ezra.

Memories of being held in the arms of his parents, his mothers cooking, his fathers patient hands as he taught Ezra letters, his mothers quick mind as he taught him basic math. His fathers warm laugh and his mother tender smile. Riding his fathers shoulders as they picked up groceries. His mother scaring away the monsters under his bed because that's what mothers do. They scare away the monsters because they are stronger then the monster.

Or that's what a child tells themselves.

Until its not true.

The sight of the Imperial troopers dragging his parents out of the house, of being alone for days after running to the tower as he was told to do by his parents, hunger driving him back to the city where he was ignored by everyone who had ever known his parents, the marking showing his home of limit. Even a seven year old could understand the implications. 

Alone, hungry, scavenging supplies where he could, anything he could to eat. Not stealing at first but eventually doing that and other things, this Ezra would never be proud of, to survive. Just to survive as best he could. Relying on his 'luck' to help him.

Just another Loth-rat running the streets.

“Ezra, we need to get going. Hera wants us to pick up supplies before dark.” Kanan patted him on the shoulder, smiling at his young padawan while Zeb grumbled, the Lasat squinting against the horizon. “Looks like a sand storm incoming, we might wanna make it quick or stay in the ship for the night.” He grumbled before making his towards the speeders, knowing that they actually did need the supplies.

“I hope they have the paint I want here.” Sabine said cheerfully. She had some good plans for them, some for her own art and some for the Rebels plans.

“If you drop Lurag's they should have paint supplies.” Ezra supplied helpfully, shrugging a bit. “If she's still running that is, not exactly easy with Imperial troops all around you know.” He grimaced a bit.

The Mandalorien hummed in agreement before getting on her bike. “Think you can show me where Lurag is? Don't think I've seen it before.”

“Its a small shop really. I only found it because I ran a few packages for people back in the days.” Ezra shrugged. “So sure, I can show you where in Capital City to go.” He gave a boyish grin to the young woman.

“If you're going there, we're all coming.” Kanan said seriously. “Our mugs are becoming pretty famous around here and its not always safe, Force know you two find enough trouble on your own.” He snorted at the youths who just grinned. “And that includes you Zeb, don't think I don't remember what you did last time we were here.” 

Zeb just sniggered. “Stormtroopers had it coming.”

Kanan gave a good natured eye roll before they all started for the town.

While they had counted on the storm coming, they hadn't counted on it coming as fast as it had. Apparently not a lot of people had considering the tavern the Ghost crew had found refugee in was almost full from the amount of people packed inside it.

They were lucky to find a table to sit at all considering it all.

“I'll get us something to drink.” The Lasat grumbled and went to the bar. Kanan sighed and looked at the other two. “I'll try and send Hera a communication though with the storm I doubt she'll hear it.”

“If you don't try at least, she'll have your head.” Sabine teased him, settling comfortably beside Ezra, patting her friend on the shoulder.

The blue eyed lad laughed and nodded in agreement while the Jedi rolled his eyes at their amusement. “Yeah, yeah, I'll be right back too.”

The two teens looked at each other and settled to wait.

Only it wasn't their crew mates who found them first.

It was Ezra's past.

Someone slumped down beside the boy, slinging a arm around thin shoulders. “Ezra Bridger, as I live and breath, didn't think I'd see you around.” A voice drawled to close to the boys ear. A voice that was to familiar to the blue eyed teenager.

His whole body tensed like a rod and he prayed he was wrong, giving the confused Sabine a quick glance before looking to the other side, his jaw tensing as he stared at the man.

A grinning brunette with a goatee and blue eyes. Carl Yointa. Karabast.

“You don't call, you don't write, starting to think you won't do business anymore.” The man leered at Ezra who quickly shrugged the arm of his shoulders at the mans words. “I'm not in that business anymore.” He added hurriedly, hoping the man got the hint and leave him the frick alone.

He didn't and Ezra felt his blood turn to ice in his veins as the man's larger hand dropped to his thigh, holding tightly, squeezing ever so lightly. “Come on Ezra, I treated you well and I paid well did-”

Sabine's blaster was put to the man's nose, her face furious. “He told you he wasn't in that business anymore. Get lost.” She hissed quietly, so close to pulling the trigger, her blaster ignored by the crowd as none wanted to get involved unless they had to in this crowd.

Yointa held up his hands in surrender, getting up and almost running smack into Zeb's chest as the Lasat stood there with a tray in one hand full of glass and his other hand clenched around the top of his bo-rifle in.

“Sorry.” He raced around the tall alien and into the crowd, leaving Ezra frozen with his friends looking at him.

Sabine might have been sworn to secrecy, Sabine he might have been able to laugh it of in some way. But with the way Zeb was looking at him, he knew exactly what had just happened and what Yointa had wanted from Ezra.

“Kid...”

“Not here. Not now.” Ezra said quickly, rubbing his thigh as if to get away unpleasant grime and dirt. 'Not ever if I can help it.' He licked his lips then gestured to the tray, trying not to meet anyone’s eyes. “That for us?”

“...Yeah, yeah.” He set it down and let Ezra avoid the conversation for now, the teenager taking a glass of water quickly and sipping, his whole body a tense wire ready to snap, his free arm wrapped around himself.

If Zeb and Sabine sat a bit closer then normal he wasn't about to mention it. If Sabine was pointedly resting her blasters on the table while sipping her water, he wasn't about to say anything. And he certainly wasn't about to say anything about the way Zeb was growling protectively under his breath.

That was how Kanan found them moments later, the Lasat looking like he wanted to murder something, Sabine not looking far of with her blasters kept in view and Ezra doing everything he could to not look at anyone else, fiddling with his almost empty glass.

“What did I miss?” He sat down.

Zeb grunted and sat up a bit but not moving any further away from Ezra. “Had a visit to the table. Old...acquaintance of the kid.” The blue eyed human flinched.

The Lasat instantly sat back, bumping his shoulder with Ezra in a friendly move.

“Acquaintance?” Kanan parroted.

Sabine lips thinned and then she nodded towards the bar, Kanan following her gaze to it to stare at a brunette talking angerly with some others before he looked straight at Ezra. The look the man sent the teenager...

It sent chills and anger down Kanan's spine and he quickly scooted to block the blue haired boy out of view, giving the man a dark glare until he turned away to his friends. “...We head back to the Ghost the moment the storm lifts.” The Jedi finally said, his voice brokering no arguments.

Not that any were issued. Only tense nods.

Despite the ruckus in the tavern from many others, the Ghost crew were almost eerily quiet.

Ezra couldn't stop playing with his now empty glass, wanting to say or do something, anything that eased the tenseness he could feel. It was so...

He took a shuddering breath and almost jumped as Sabine slid a arm around his shoulders and squeezed lightly the Mandelorian giving him a small smile. Ezra stared at her before trying to smile back but ending up with a grimace before he ducked his head quickly. 

Most of the time, Ezra had managed to get by with stealing or running packages for the locals. Sometimes though, when he didn't have money he'd resort to...

He swallowed. He rather hoped this was forgotten by the time they reached the Ghost.

It wasn't.

Not by a long shot and not by any of the three.

All Ezra had wanted was to sneak of to his and Zeb's room and forget any of it had happened but Kanan placed a firm hand on the youngest crew member shoulder and guided his padawan to the briefing room, firmly making Ezra sit down on the couch despite the protests.

He bit down on his protests as Kanan waved the others away to their quarters before sitting down beside Ezra. Both the Lasat and Mandelorian looked reluctant but left, leaving master and student together.

Kanan waited until they were gone and the doors closed before sitting down, looking at Ezra who was avoiding looking at Kanan in return. “You know, I' kind of thirsty, I think I'll jus-”

“Ezra.” Kanan took the others hands by the wrist, preventing him from leaving.

Whatever the teen had been about to say was cut of by the Jedi's next words. “I'm sorry.”

“What?” Electric blue eyes focused on green eyes, confused and a bit worried.

“I'm sorry Ezra. For never thinking how you survived. I assumed that you managed to steal enough to survive.” Kanan murmured. “I didn't think you needed anything else.”

“I don't...I...” The youth swallowed.

“I'm sorry we weren't there. I'm sorry I wasn't there Ezra.” Kanan squeezed the others hands carefully. “I'm sorry the Empire took your parents and I'm sorry no one was there for you. I'm sorry no one in the Rebellion thought to look after you.”

“...” Ezra trembled a bit.

“Your parents spoke out for hope, for freedom and they got taken. Someone should have been there for you. Someone should have listened...” Kanan moved his hands slowly, taking Ezra by the shoulders and pulling him closer, hugging him. “And I'm sorry no one did.” 

Ezra struggled against the tears. He had been alone a long time. “...Why should they have? No one on Lothal did...and they knew my parents.”

“They were scared, but they could have sent message to the Rebellion, perhaps not immediately no but a year later? Two? Someone should have cared. The Rebellion would have taken you in, would have made sure you were safe, feed, warm.” Kanan rubbed a slender back slowly. 

“...I'm here aren't I?” Ezra got out, pressing his face into Kana's chest. “I'm safe here.”

Kanan blinked then smiled ever so slightly, squeezing the other against him. “You are.”


End file.
